


Smile

by Komaeda_kun



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: angsty pbg thing, it's more of a vent fic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komaeda_kun/pseuds/Komaeda_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if it's not for me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't feeling good so I wrote this fic after a crying session (and hearing Swaying by Soraru) so at least to have something to pour my feelings on
> 
> Also, sorry for the messy formatting!

There she was again, smiling.

PBG could only watch, a thin line forming on his lips with his chin resting on his hand. The melodious laugh coming from his childhood friend (crush? Love?) ringing in his ears as she laughed along with the Hidden Block club. He wonders, how did it happen so quickly?

Was it  when she rejected the offer of going to his soccer practice? _(only to actually watch to cheer for Jeff all along)_

  
Or was it when she refused Jirard’s offer to show her around the campus? _(ending up getting lost)_

  
Not talking to Shane? _(unfortunately not being able to open up to him)_

  
Not choosing between Jared’s fashion show and Paul’s election campaign? _(no date routes for them)_

  
Getting too shy to join Jon in his play? _(at least she didn’t learn that she was going to play as a tree)_

  
Leaving out the book Satch let her borrow? _(the poor girl got bored)_

 

Asking Ian out to the Flower Festival? _(as a friend, right? Ian doesn’t swing that way, so it’s all just friends. Right, friends.)_

 

PBG shook his head, sighing to himself.  He quickly stood up from the table, placing his hands inside his pockets. _You’re leaving already?_ PBG just walked away. Another string of laughter sounded from the Hidden Block club and with that, he walked faster.

He slams the door shut of his dorm room, (not locking it though, Jon might’ve forgot his keys again) took his shoes off and threw himself on the bed, covering himself with the sheets and curling up.

He was happy for them, happy for her. Don’t you dare deny it, PBG. Isn’t this what **you** wanted? To see her **again**? To see her smile that you **loved** oh so much?

There you have it.

There she was again, smiling.

**Smiling**

Even...

if...

it...

wasn’t...

for...

 

 

_him..._

 


End file.
